Togiretogire Kokoros
by Shining Crescent Moon
Summary: Rath and Cesia love each other, but they don't know it. Will they together or will there hearts stay broken? Togiretogire means broken and kokoro means heart in japanese First one-shot.


**Togiretogire Kokoros**

**Summary: Rath and Cesia love each other, but they don't know it. Will they together or will there hearts stay broken? Togiretogire means broken in Japanese. First one-shot.  
**

**Disaclaimer: I do not own Dragon Knights and if I did I would be playing with the crew then write this fanfic lol.**

**Rath's POV**

**Why must I believe people love me? Is it because of Cesia? She broke my heart with her lies. Yet, I can't stop loving her. Isn't it ironic? I hate her so much! But yet, that's a lie. Lies, something everyone does to me. I sit all by myself in this dark while everyone has no care in the world. Thatz has Kitchel, Rune has Tintlet, Lykouleon has Reseleane, and yet I don't have anyone. Cesia leaves me to stay with Bierrez. It's not fair! I'm the only one suffering!!! I watch from my window everyone having the fun of their lives and I'm here sulking on living or dieing. I'm talking to myself outloud these questions and no one would be here to listen to them. Or so I thought. I was so deep in thought I didn't know she was here. "Rath?" she said. I spun around to see her concerned face look into my saddened one. God is she here to make fun of me??? "Rath are you ok?" she says obviously clueless that those questions I stupidly said out loud were my real thoughts. "Oh of course I'm fine Cesia. Why are you asking anyways?" I said trying to sound like my usual self, but of course im failing at doing it. "Rath if something is bothering you, you can tell me." She said. And right then and there I collapsed and started sobbing that it took her by surprise. "Cesia you are so blind while you go off with Bierrez I sit here hoping you are mine!" I yelled at her through sobs and chokes. Cesia sat amazed at what he just said.**

**Cesia's POV**

**I wander around the castle everywhere for Rath. God I wish he loved me back. Bierrez is nice, but I need my red eyed dragon. I did tell Bierrez I loved Rath and he accepted it. I'm sorry Bierrez, but Rath is the one for me. But Rath hates me. I just know it. He hates me beyond hating. I guess he hates me for lying to him. Well I deserve his hatred then. I lied to him like everyone did to keep him safe, but he shouldn't be lied to anymore. I pass by Rune and Tintlet. "Hey Rune...Tintlet? Have you seen Rath?" I asked hoping they would know. But to my disappointment they just shake their heads. Next I run into Resealene. "I bet you don't know, but have you seen Rath?" I said. "Rath my dear, I think he's in his room," she said with a smile. With happiness in my heart I rush off for Rath's room. As I usually do I snuck into his room. It was odd though, Rath was looking out the window and he was talking to himself. But what he was talking himself hurt my poor heart. I broken his heart! And yet for once he didn't go off doing something stupid like killing himself. But maybe it was better because now he was depressed as ever. Unable to contain myself I called out his name. "Rath?" I said. He spun and stared at me, his eyes full of pain. My heart hurt more now. Rath was lying and I knew it when he answered me. But soon he seemed to suddenly break. He sobbed into my lap calling me an idiot. And yet I took them. It was my fault he was suffering. I sat on his bed while he curled up on my lap sobbing. I tried soothing him down by talking sweet things to him and telling him I loved him. I played with his hair hoping it would maybe calm him down. After awhile he fell asleep. He looked so cute asleep the thought made me blush. I left him knowing that I would once again leave him. Even though I didn't truly love Bierrez we were engaged and to be married tomorrow. A stary tear drops down to my cheek as I break my heart and his once again.**

**Rath's POV**

**When I eventually woke up I saw to my horror an invitation to Bierrez and Cesia's wedding. I stare at it and find myself falling for another of Cesia's sick jokes. How can she be so mean? I hate her,and yet, that's is also a lie. I guess I will go, but I won't like it.**

**--- Next Day ----**

**I stand watching Bierrez with anger, but not hatred. Cesia probably loved him and not me. And then I saw her. She was wearing such a beautiful gown and she just looked like an angel sent from heaven. Bierrez you are lucky to get someone as special so better keep good care of her. But then Bierrez speaks up. "I'm sorry, but I do not deserve to marry this woman," he said. I stared at him. What the heck was he thinking? "The man she should marry is the man she loves. And that would be Rath," he said grinning at me. "You are lying right?" I said still in disbelief. He shakes his head and drags me toward Cesia still grinning. I blushed. And then suddenly I find myself being kissed by Cesia. If it was possible my face turned even redder. The rest of the day was wonderful and I couldn't help but think I was the luckiest guy around.**

**Fin**

**So how did you like? Actually never mind don't tell me. Anyways the ending seems so corny hehehe but whatever.**


End file.
